Sonic team munksitting
by MJ dancer
Summary: Knuckles owns Blaze money for a new phone and Sonic decides that him and the team should do a job babysitting. Dave hires them to look after the chipmunks while he's away for a week and Dr. Eggman suddenly gets up to no good. Will the Sonic team stop Dr. Eggman and keep the chipmunks safe? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It's a lovely morning at the Greenhill zone of planet Mobius where there a dark blue house with white framing there lived a speedy blue hedgehog named Sonic. In the bedroom of the house is Sonic having a deep sleep in a bed of aqua blue pillows and a aqua blue donor. Sonic suddenly slowly rolled his head left as he steered from his sleep. He opened his eyes, waking up from his sleep and turned his head right.

"Oh man, it was just a dream." Sonic groaned to himself.

Sonic got the aqua blue donor off him and sat up on his head bed with his heads down on the bed and behind him, holding him up. The gloves are off and on Sonic's computer desk. Sonic took a deep sigh while he closed his eyes and hung his head down as he thought back about the dream he just had. In the dream, not only did Sonic, Tails and Knuckles defected Dr. Eggman, they also turned him back into the good Dr Ivo Kitobor that he once was.

_"I wish it could happen for real."_ Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic opened his eyes.

"Oh well. I might as well get up." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic turned right on the bed, got off, walked to the bedroom door, opened the bedroom door with left hand and walked out of his bedroom. Sonic then walked to the bathroom door, opens it with his right hand, goes into the bathroom, shuts the bathroom door, locks it and turns on the shower fan. Sonic went to the shower, opens the shower door, turns on the shower taps with both hands, checks the temperature of the water coming from the shower head, changes it with the taps for thirty mixtures until the water's in comfortable temperature, gets in the shower, shuts the shower door and let's the warm water run down his body for a few seconds.

"Ah... the only way I like water is when I'm having a shower." Sonic said to himself in absolute bliss.

Sonic grabs a bottle of Mobin shampoo from the shower self on his left, flips the lid open, puts the bottle above his head, squeezes out a medium large amount on his head, puts the bottle back on the shower shelf, clips the lid shut, gently rubs the shampoo from his head all over his blue fur down to his body and scrubs the shampoo off in the shower water until all the shampoo's off with his eyes closed to keep the shampoo from getting into his eyes. after the shampooing, Sonic grabs a bar of soap and a sponge from the shower shelf, holds the bar of soap and sponge in the shower water for ten seconds, rubs the bar of soap on the sponge until the sponge is soapy, puts the bar of soap back on the shower shelf, gently rubs the soapy sponge on his hands, arms and stomach, whines the soap out of the sponge, puts it back on the shower shelf and gently scrubs the soap off his hands, arms stomach until all the soap's off. Sonic turns off the shower taps with both hands, opens the shower door, gets out of the shower, shuts the shower door, walks to the towel racks, grabs a towel on the right, dries himself off with the towel, throws the towel in washing basket next to the bathroom sink counter on it's left, goes to the bathroom door, opens the door with his right hand while switching off the shower fan with his left hand walks out of the bathroom and shuts the bathroom door. Sonic then goes back into his bedroom, walks to his computer desk, grabs his gloves, puts them on, goes to the dresser, pulls out his sock drawer at the bottom, grabs out a peir of white socks, unfolds them, puts them on his feet and shuts the sock drawer. He then grabbed his shoes from by his bed, puts them on over his socks, tightens and buckles them and walked out of the bedroom, went downstairs and made his way to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Sonic fixes himself up a bowl of corn flacks with berries and milk, walks to the breakfast table with it, puts the bowl on the table by his I-pad, sits at the tables on a chair in fount of his I-pad, picks it up and presses the on/wake up/ log off button. The I-pad responds with it's background shown darkly with a sentence slide to unlock with a arrow pointing right on it. Sonic puts a pointer finger from his right hand on the left of the I-pad screen, slides it right and the background shows up brighter. Sonic pressed on the Mobius weather application and checks the forecast for today in the Greenhill zone. The forecast said nice and sunny with a maximum of twenty one degrees and zero chance of rain. Sonic smiles at the the forecast. He loves sunny weather, cause it allows him to be himself. Running faster than sound without getting wet.

"Great. Maybe I'll go visit Tails and see if he needs help with something." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic logs off by pressing the button, presses on a video application, typed in playing Sonic the hedgehog on the searth, clicked on a video of a zone on one of his classic games bring played by a fan and watched the video on his I-pad as he ate his breakfast. After breakfast, Sonic closed the tab for the video website, went to the kitchen with his dirty bowl and spoon to the dish washer, opens the dish washer, pulls out the bottom rack, puts the dirty spoon in, pushes the bottom rack back in, shuts the dish washer and goes back to his bedroom to made his bed. Afterwards, sonic walked down stairs to the fount door, opens the door with his right hand, walked out of the house, turned around and closed the door. Then he moved his head forward towards the voice controlled lock that tails invited and gave him for his birthday.

"Lock." Sonic commanded the voice controlled lock.

The voice controlled lock responded to Sonic's voice and locks the fount door.

"Door locked. The door will be unlocked at your command." The voice controlled lock told Sonic in a kitsune voice.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked the voice controlled lock.

Sonic moved his head back turned back to the the fount outside the the house and looks at the distance of trees, bushes, flowers across a field of the Greenhill zone before him. Sonic sets himself to run faster than sound and zooms off across the zone to tails house. Meanwhile at Tails house, Tails is adding some new adjustments to the biplane and is progressing on installing a ten blade propeller to the biplane and tails has the garage door open. Suddenly, a blue blur zoomed towards the entrance of the garage and stopped there, revealing it to be Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic looked up at the biplane and saw tails on a ladder fixing the propeller onto the biplane

"Hey Tails." Sonic greeted tails.

Tails stopped screwing a bolt into the propeller, turned his head round and smiled when he saw Sonic. Tails loves it when Sonic comes to visit.

"Hey Sonic. It's good to see ya." Tails greeted back to Sonic.

"What's up bro?" Sonic asked tails.

Tails turned his head back and went back to screwing the bolt into the propeller.

"We'll, I've been adding some new adjustments to the biplane. I already installed a sixteen w engine that can be run on algae biofuel that Ii processed myself with an electric engine next to it to back it up. I'm adding this ten blade propeller onto the biplane and I'll be adding six solar panels on each wing with ten sheets of silicon in each of them and have hot wired to the electric engine so the sun can charge it." Tails explained to Sonic as he finishes with the bolt he was doing and gets started on another.

"So it'll be faster and greener." Sonic said to tails.

"Exactly." Tails replied to Sonic.

"Whoa tails, that is way pass cool, and green." Sonic commented to tails.

Tails stopped screwing the nut into the propeller, turned his round to look at Sonic and smiled at him. Tails turned his head back, puts the tool down, climbs down the ladder, turns around, comes to Sonic and raised his left hand above his head. Sonic gets the message and high fives it with his right hand.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails thanked Sonic.

Tails turned back, walked to the ladder, climbed back up, picked up his tool and went back to screwing hte bolt on.

"You need any help Tails?" Sonic offered tails.

"No thanks Sonic, but you think you could make me tuna salad sandwich and a glass of water please?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Sure" Sonic answered Tails.

Sonic started walking to the door to Tail's house. Tails finished with the seventh bolt and turned his head to Sonic.

"If you want Sonic Sonic, you can make something for yourself." Tails told Sonic.

"Okay, thanks tails." Sonic said to Tails.

Sonic opened the door and went in the house as tails turned his head back and started screwing the eighth bolt into the propeller. Suddenly, Knuckles came running to the entrance of Tail's house. Knuckles looks up and sees tails fixing a new propeller onto the biplane.

"Hi Tails." Knuckles greeted Tails.

"Hey Knuckles."Tails greeted back to Knuckles while finishing with the eighth bolt and moving on to the ninth one.

"Is Sonic here Tails?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen." Tails answered Knuckles.

Just then, the door opened and Sonic came out back into the garage with a tuna salad sandwich on a plate and a glass of water on a tray for Tails and three chilli dogs and three salad rolls for himself. He went by the ladder, crouched down and pit the tray for Tails down beside it.

"Your food's by the ladder Tails." Sonic told Tails.

"Okay Sonic thank you." Tails thanked Sonic.

Sonic straightened back up and saw Knunkles at the entrance to the garage.

"Hey Knuckles." Sonic greeted Knuckles.

"Hey Sonic." Knuckles greeted back to Sonic.

"So what're you doing knuckles, eyeing Tail's butt?" Sonic joked teasingly Knuckles.

Sonic and Tails laughed at the teasing joke as tails shook his butt at Knuckles a but while finishing with the ninth bolt and moving on to the tenth and last one.

"No, of cause not." Knuckles answered Sonic with an annoyed aspersion on his face as he showed his knuckles to Sonic.

"Whoa cool it knuckles, I'm just joking." Sonic said to Knuckles in defense.

Sonic grabs a chilli dog from his tray.

"So what are you doing here anyway." Sonic asked Knuckles.

Kunckles hung his head low as Sonic takes a bite of his chilli dog and sighed. Then he moved his head back up and looked at Sonic as he chewed.

"Well, I was taking a morning jog this morning and I accidentally ran into Blaze when she was coming in from an intersection on the footpath. She fell, her I- phone fell out of her hand to ground and it broke. She warned me that I have a week to pay her $300 or she and Silver will come right at me." Knuckles explained to Sonic.

Sonic turned his head left and spat out his food while Tails instantly stopped screwing the the bolt into the biplane and turned his head.

"GASP! What!?" They both said in disbelieve. Knowing what Silver is capable of with his Jedi like powers and Blaze going in flames without getting burnt.

"No way Knuckles. Knowing Sliver and Blaze and their powers, they could kill you." Sonic mentioned to Knuckles.

"Yeah I know". Knuckles said to sonic.

"Don't worry, we'll think of a way to get the money." Sonic told Knuckles.

"Can I have one of those chilli dogs?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Sure." Sonic answered Knuckles.

Knuckles grabs a chilli dog from Sonic's plate and they went eating as tails turned his head back and finished screwing the last bolt into the propeller. Tails the climb down the ladder, went to the back half of the garage he uses as his own laboratory where he built the algae biofuel processor with the fuel bottles labeled biofuel next to it and engines a few weeks earlier and went on making the solar panels on his work desk. After Sonic and Knuckles finished eating, sonic went back inside the house with his dirty tray as tails came back with the solar panels, wires and toolbox. A few minutes later, Sonic came out a mop and mop bucket with cold soapy water in it and mops up his mess as tails quickly installed the solar panels and hot wired them with the wires to the electric engine with the wires bring hidden underneath the biplanes sheets of metal and strapped on. Then Sonic and Knuckles went to door to to the house as tails finally got off the biplane, went by the ladder, picked up the tray Sonic left for him and followed Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic noticed tails coming their way and left the door opened for him and waited for him to come in.

"Hey tails, can I use your computer?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Sure." Tails answered Sonic.

Tails came in as he starts eating his sandwich and Sonic shut the door. Soon, the Sonic team are in Tail's study room with Sonic on the PC and tails and Knuckles standing behind him. Sonic thought about doing a babysitting job and decided to put it on the internet. He'd just chose a background for their ad, typed in the business and what they have to offer in it. Knuckles read what Sonic's typing in.

"Babysitting"? Knuckles questioned Sonic.

"Well Knuckles, it's either that or Silver and Blaze are gotta end you." Sonic argued to Knuckles.

Knuckles knew that Sonic has a point. So he soon expected it and let Sonic finished it off. Sonic finished it with how much they'll charge a night in the business and the phone number to ring it, moved the cursor to the clicks and clicked upload. A pop up shows up asking if he's sure if he want to upload. Sonic click yes. A few seconds later, a pop up shows up telling Sonic that the upload is successful and it'll be online in a few minutes.

"Great, now all we have to do is what for a customer to ring us." Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles.

"Great Sonic." Tails complemented Sonic before finishing his sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at Mobotopolis which used to be ruled by Dr Eggman but now ruled by Sally's cousin since after the last time Sonic defected Dr Eggman lives a human man named David Seville. Living with him in a suburb in a two story wooden house painted in white are three chipmunks named Alvin, Simon and Theodore. As manager of his boys music career, Dave has to go on a business trip that would take a week to keep their band in progress and Dave needs a baby sitter to look after the chipmunks while he's away. In the study room, Dave's on the family computer, looking up baby sitters. Dave's scrolling down the search list on blue blur, a popular internet browser for Mobius named after it's hero's nick name when halfway. down the search page, he spotted Sonic team munksitting. Dave somehow grew puzzled from reading the name of that babysitting website.

_"Now why would the Sonic team be babysitting when everyone at Mobius is counting on them to keep Dr. Eggman from taking over again? I better look it up." _Dave thought to himself.

Dave clicked on the web link and just less than a nano second later, the website pops up on the desktop screen. Well, the search web isn't named after the speedy hedgehog's nick name for nothing.

Dave read on the webpage article on what they're offering on their babysitting business.

**"Your favorite hero's of Mobius are now taking the job at looking after your children while you parents are away for some time. For hiring the Sonic team to babysit your kids, you get,**

**-Three times supervision**

**-Three times love**

**-Three times care**

**-Three times protection**

**-Three times the fun for your children**

**-Twice the back up when one of us needs a break and a little extra from our friends (for emergencies only)**

** You can have it for just fifty dollars a night." **The webpage said.

Dave puts his left hand on his chin and rubbed the left hand on his chin as he thought about what he just read on the webpage.

_"Well, Alvin's a big fan of Sonic the hedgehog and I bet when they say extra back up they mean they'll ring up their friends and if by emergencies, they meant if Dr. Eggman gets up to something. Um... Okay, I'll give this one a go and see how it'll turn out."_ Dave thought to himself.**  
**

Dave continued reading the website and saw their phone number. He closed the tab, logged off his user, pushed himself from the computer desk, got off the office chair, went to the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"DAVE, CAN I GO ON THE COMPUTER? I NEED TO GO ON I-TUNES AND SEE HOW MUCH MONEY I HAVE LEFT IN MY ACCOUNT!" Alvin called from the study room.

"OKAY ALVIN, BUT DON'T INSTALL ANYTHING ABOVE THE PG RATING AFTERWARDS OKAY!" Dave called back.

"THANKS!" Alvin called back.

Meanwhile back at Tail's house, Sonic and Knuckles were watching a movie while Tails is out testing the biplane with the new adjustments he just installed the phone in Tails kitchen rang.

"I'll get it." Said Sonic, Thinking it could be someone with kids that rang up for babysitting.

Sonic got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to get the phone while Knuckles stay seated and continued watching the movie. Two and a half minutes later, Sonic came back in the den, grabbed a remote from the coffee table, point it to the telly and pressed the on/off button to turn it off.

"Hey what are you doing Sonic? It's Jaws." Knuckles whined at Sonic as he got up from the couch.

"We're going back in garage for Tails." Sonic told Knuckles.

"Way is that?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

We got work and I want to make sure we're together for it."Sonic explained to Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded a yes to Sonic to show that he understood and followed him back to the garage as he rolled his eyes. There they waited until Tails flew back with the bi plane.

"PREPARE FOR LANDING!" Tails called out.

Sonic and Knuckles both cleared the way for Tail's landing and stood by the door in the garage to the house. Tails made a careful safe landing on the ground and drove the bi9plane back into the garage. He turned of the ignition, got the key out of the ignition, unbuckled, got off the pilot seat and hopped out of the biplane, meeting Sonic and Tails as they approached him.

"Hey tails, hows the biplane going buddy?" Sonic greet fully asked Tails with a smirk.

"It went beautifully Sonic. It went so fast, it can go at the same speed as you. Tails answered Sonic with a wide grin on his face.

"Great." Sonic commented.

Sonic gave Tails a smile and and a thumbs up of approve full. Knuckles just rolls his eyes, but Sonic ignored him.

"So what's up?" Tails asked Sonic and Knuckles.

"Well, a human named David Seville rang us and he said that he'll be going away on a business trip for a week, so he needs some one to look after his boys the chipmunks while he's away. It'll be a long trip so trip so we need the fuel tank to be full. Okay Tails." Sonic told Tails and Knuckles.

Tails nodded a yes to Sonic.

"Okay I'll make sure to fill up the tank before we go." Tails said to Sonic.

Tails tossed the keys over to Sonic.

"Could you lock the house for me while I do that please?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Sure."Sonic answered Tails.

Sonic turned around and went back into the house to lock the fount and fount back doors while tails went to the fuel containers. In just two seconds, Sonic came back out and waited beside Knuckles until Tails had the biplane's fuel tank filled with biofuel, which it now runs on. It only took Sonic two seconds to lock the doors. HJe isn't called Sonic for nothing. When Tails finished filling up the biplane, he noted Sonic standing by Knuckles waiting for his attention and went to stand by Knuckles. Sonic went in fount of Tails and Knuckles.

"Okay here's how the trip should go. I want you Tails to fly the biplane. Knuckles, you sit on the passenger seat while carrying some fuel containers for the fuel tank while I ride on the wing. You two go get the bi plane out the garage while I grab some fuel containers." Sonic instructed Tails and Knuckles.

"Okay." Tails and Knuckles responded to Sonic.

Tails and Knuckles went to the biplane and pushed it out of the garage while Sonic went to the algae processor and grabbed a couple of fuel containers from beside it. Tails and Knuckles stopped the biplane once they got it out of the garage. Tails got in at the pilot's spot, buckled in and grabbed the sterring. Tails gave Knuckles the signal and he pushed it back more as Tails steers the biplane left just as Sonic zoomed out with two fuel containers. Sonic puts the two fuel containers down nest to him, points at the garage with a garage remote from tails keys, presses the down button and the garage door shuts. Sonic then looks up at Tails in the bi plane.

"TAILS!" Sonic called out.

Tails turned his head to Sonic. Sonic tosses the keys to tails and he catches them. Tails gave Sonic a thumbs up and puts the bi plane key in the ignition as Knuckles hops in the Biplane on the passenger seat as Sonic instructed and Sonic grabbed the two fuel containers, zoomed onto the left wing standing next to the solar panels screwed onto it on the bi plane and tosses the two fuel containers to Knuckles who catches them. Tails turned his head to look at Sonic and Knuckles.

"You guys ready?" Tails Sonic and Knuckles.

Sonic and Knuckles both nodded a yes to Tails.

"Yep, let's go." Sonic said.

Tails turned his head back, turned the ignition and the bi plane roars to life. Tails had the bi plane moving and it's soon flying in the air at Sonic's speed. Sonic Gave tails the Seville's address. Tails typed it out on his navigation and they flew there in just ten ten minutes. After they landed on the Seville's fount lawn, Sonic jumped off the left wing while Tails and Knuckles unbuckles themselves and got off the seats, out of the bi plane and onto the fount lawn. At the window of a bedroom where the chipmunks sleep, Simon and Theodore looked out at the Sonic team as they approached the fount door of their house from the bi plane with Sonic in the lead and Tails and Knuckles behind him. Theodore moved his eyes left to look at Simon.

"Should we tell Alvin that the Sonic team's here Simon?" Simon asked Theodore.

"No Theodore. If we tell him it will spoil it for him." Simon answered Theodore while still looking out the window as Theodore moved his eyes back to the window at the Sonic team.

"Simon went away from the window and returned to his science book on the bed.

"Come on Theodore, let's just pretend we didn't see them out fount." Simon suggested to Theodore.

"Okay." Theodore said in agreement to Simon as he went away from the window himself and went back to his drawing.

Back outside at the fount door, the Sonic team stopped and Sonic turned around and looked at Knuckles strictly.

"Now remember Knuckles, the people we're looking after for a week are little children and they don't know any better than us. So whatever you do, do not struck a fist at them. And whenever we ask them to do something, we be reasonable by using our words, don't have a go at them for complaining and don't even yell at them cause they're just little and they just learning okay." Sonic said strictly at Knuckles.

"Okay Sonic." Knuckles replied to Sonic.

Sonic gave Knuckles a smirk and nodded his head at him.

"Good." Sonic said calmly.

Sonic turned back to the fount door and took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's do it." Sonic said.

Then he reached for the doorbell with his right hand, rang it and brought his down to his side. The Sonic team waited a moment, then the door opened and Dave showed up from behind. He saw the Sonic team and smiled down at them.

"Hello you're the Sonic team baby sitters right?" Dave greeted questionably.

"Yes that's us sir." Sonic answered to Dave."

"I'm David Seville but you can call me Dave." Dave introduced himself.

Dave turned his round to the stairway. He moved his eyes left to look at Sonic.

"You and your friends may want to cover your ears Sonic." Dave told Sonic.

Dave moved his eyes directly back at the stairway.

"BOYS, THE SITTERS HERE!" Dave called out as the Sonic team covered their ears from the load noise.

Dave turned his head back to the Sonic team as Dave heard footsteps from upstairs and saw them with their hands to their ears.

The Sonic team got their hands off their ears.

"Sorry about that guys." Dave apologized to the Sonic team.

"It's okay Dave." Tails said to Dave.

The chipmunks came down stairs and stood at the wall with their backs against it. Dave moved aside and gestured the Sonic team to come in.

"Please come in." Dave said to the Sonic tem.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckle came into the house and Dave shut the door behind them. Dave then joined the Sonic team to introduced them to the chipmunks.

"These are my boys, the chipmunks. The one in red with the big yellow capital A is Alvin, the one in blue with black glasses is Simon and the one in green is Theodore." Dave introduced to the Sonic team.

Dave looked at the chipmunks.

"Boy, this is the Sonic team, but I'm sure you already knew that." Dave told the chimunks.

"Who doesn't Dave?" Alvin asked Dave.

Dave gave Alvin the look which let Alvin know that he's not to be a smart mouth. Then he looked back at the Sonic team with a smile.

"Would you like me to show you around guys?" Dave asked the Sonic team.

"Yes we would Dave. That would be a good idea." Sonic answered Dave.

Dave left the chipmunks while he lead the Sonic team to show them around the house. Alvin slowly turned his and left and looked at his two brothers.

"Guys, can you believe it? The Sonic team's baby sitting us. I mean I thought I'll never see them in person. This is awesome." Alvin said to Simon and Theodore excited.

"We know Alvin. We heard their bi plane and saw them land our fount lawn this morning." Theodore told Alvin.

Simon stared at Theodore as if he did something he's not supposed to.

"What?" Theodore asked Simon.

"Their Bi plane? Sonic the hedgehog's bi plane?" Alvin asked Simon and Theodore.

Simon turned back to Alvin.

"Yes Alvin. And it appears they made some changes to it too. But we have to wait until Dave leaves so we can ask them to show us or we'll be getting some good punches from Knuckles." Simon told Alvin.

Theodore quivered over Simon saying something about Knuckles punching them. Alvin gestured to Simon on Theodore and Simon turned to find Theodore quivering.

"Not that he would Theodore, cause Sonic and Tails are there to make sure that he doesn't." Simon told Theodore to calm him down.

Theodore almost instantly calmed down and sighed in relief.

"Come on guys, let's go to the kitchen, I'm thirsty." Alvin said to Simon and Theodore.

Simon and Theodore agreed to go because they too are thirsty and went with Alvin to the kitchen. Meanwhile with Dave and the Sonic team, they're in the chipmunks bedroom with Dave pointing to a two story yellow house out a window.

"That's the Miller's house. The foster mother's Miss Miller and she's an elderly woman so every time before I leave the boys, I tell them to mind her." Dave told the Sonic team.

"Kay." Sonic said to Dave with a nod.

"Alright next stop at the tour is my room. This way guys." Dave said to the Sonic team as he started the way bto his bedroom. The sonic team followed him to his bedroom. They went in the bedroom and stopped by Dave's bed on the left.

"This is my bedroom. Since you three will be here all week, you can sleep here, or if any of you don't want to you can sleep in the guest bedroom that's just next to the main bathroom." Dave told the Sonic team.

Dave went to the door on the left as the Sonic team turned their heads right in attention to Dave. Dave opened the door and showed them his bathroom

"Also to your right, there's my bathroom. You can use it to clean up and I hope you brought your tooth brushes with you." Dave told the Sonic team.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles thought back about their tooth brushes. They haven't thought it though.

"But if you didn't that's okay, cause you can buy yourselves some with some of the money I left for you on the the bed drawer next to a shopping list." Dave told them.

"Well that's a relief." Knuckles said.

Can we see the guest room please Dave?" Tail asked Dave.

"Sure, come with me." Dave answered Tails.

Dave led the sonic team to the guest bedroom which is between the main bathroom and his bedroom. he opened the door for the Sonic team and they went in and took a quick look at the guest bedroom. In there are three single beds, two paintings of Knothole forest, a bookshelf full of books, a table with a chair and power socket and a white wooden framed house shaped window.

"That's a very nice room Dave."Sonic commented.

"Why thank you Sonic. Me and the boys wanted to make it nice because we care about our guests." Dave said to Sonic.

The sonic team got out of the guest bedroom and Dave shut the door. Then he looked at the Sonic team as they looked at him.

"I gonna have to finish the tour here guys cause my taxi could be here at any moment and the boys got school at 8:30 am from Monday to Friday so they have to be in bed by 7:30 pm." Dave told the Sonic team.

Suddenly there was the sound of a beeping horn.

"And here it is now." Dave said.

Dave rushed back into his bedroom, came back out carrying a suitcase in his right hand and rushed to the stairway.

"Come on guys." Sonic told Tails and Knuckles.

The Sonic team followed Dave downstairs and out the fount door to the fount lawn. The chipmunks were already outside by the taxi to say goodbye to Dave because they heard the taxi come.

"So long fellas, I'll be back by next week so Sonic, Tails and Knuckles will be there to look after you guys okay. Dave said to the chipmunks as he approached the taxi.

Dave opened the rear side door with his left hand, get into the taxi, puts the suitcase down next to him, shuts the door and puts on a beat belt as the Sonic team approached the taxi with Sonic in fount and Knuckles and Tails behind him with the chipmunks coming next to them.

Dave opened the window looks to the chipmunks.

"Remember, if Sonic, Tails or Knuckles ask you to do something, do it and mind Miss Miller. Dave told told the chipmunks.

"We will Dave." Simon promised Dave.

"I'll see you next week boys. I love you." Dave told the chipmunks.

The taxi driver hit the accelerator and the taxi departed from the Seville's residence.

"Bye Dave." The chipmunks said to Dave as they waved goodbye to the leaving taxi with Dave as the sonic team watched the taxi leave.

_This better be wroth it Sonic or Silver and Blaze will kill me." _Knuckles thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The Taxi soon gone out of sight and Theodore hung his head low and sighed.

"I miss him already." Theodore said.

Simon came to Theodore and comfortably patted him on his right shoulder with his left hand.

"Don't worry Theodore, he'll be back by next week. Besides, we got the Sonic team to take care of us, as long as Dr. Eggman doesn't get up to anything." Simon comforted Theodore.

While Simon tried to comfort Theodore, Alvin walked up to the Sonic team and stood in fount of Sonic.

"You must be Sonic the hedgehog right?" Alvin asked Sonic.

"Yep, that's right little buddy. The two guys behind and between me are my pals, Tails and Knuckles and we're the Sonic team." Sonic introduced as he points at Tails with his left thumb and Knuckles with his right thumb.

A wide smile spreads across Alvin's face as Tails and Knuckles waved to the chipmunks as Simon and Theodore came behind and between Alvin.

"Cool. I'm Alvin Seville. You may not know me, but I know you guys. I'm a big fan. I see your heroic deeds on beating Dr. Eggman on the news, I have your games on console, computer and I-pad and I have like your whole comic series. I swear, you guys are so awesome." Alvin said to the Sonic team, praising them as he reached out with his right paw, grabbed Sonic's right hand and shook it firmly.

Alvin however held Sonic's hand too tight as he shook it. Sonic felt it hurting and yanked it out of Alvin's paw.

"Look Alvin, I see you're a big fan and that's cool, but could you not be so rough when shacking my hand?" Sonic asked Alvin as he rubbed his right hand with his left hand.

"It hurts." Sonic told Alvin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Alvin apologized to Sonic.

Knuckles giggled at Sonic having his hand squeezed by a ten year old chipmunk. Sonic and tails both gave knuckles death glares while he was giggling. Knuckles noticed Sonic and Tails giving him the glares and he immeditly shuts up his giggling. Sonic and Tails got rid of their death glares and calmly looked back at the chipmunks as Theodore looked at Knuckles.

"What are you giggling about?" Theodore asked Knuckles.

"Oh it's just that I thought of something funny." Knuckles lied to Theodore.

"Now I know Dave already introduced you to us but I'm the awesome one,..." Alvin started off.

"Simon's the smart one,..." Alvin continued as he pointed to Simon with his right thumb.

"and Theodore's the sweet one. Simon and Theodore are my brothers." Alvin finished as he continued pointing at his brothers with his thumbs.

Simon rolled his eyes over Alvin's arrogance as Alvin puts his paws to his sides. Then he and Theodore steped forward and the three brought out their right paws. Tails and Knuckles took turns shacking Alvin"s right paw, then Sonic, Tails and Knuckles took turns shacking Simon and Theodore's right paws.

"It's such an honer to have you, Tails and Knuckles to be at our house for the week. A real pleasure." Simon complemented to Sonic.

"Why thank you Simon. And you and your brothers got such an awesome house." Sonic thanked Simon with a smile and a complement.

The chipmunks smiled back at the Sonic team.

"Simon told me you guys came by bi plane, is that true?" Alvin asked Sonic.

"Yep and just today, my buddy tails has done some new adjustments to it.

"Cool." Alvin said.

Sonic bent down a little to get a closer look at the chipmunks.

"You guys want to have a look?" Sonic asked the chipmunks.

The chipmunks nodded their heads. Simon and Theodore already seen the Sonic team come on their lawn by bi plane, but they would like to get a closer look at it. Sonic straightened himself up and gestured everyone to follow him to the bi plane. Tails and Knuckle followed Sonic closely while the chipmunks followed on from behind. They came to the bi plane on it's right and stopped on the fount lawn in a line with everyone staring at the bi plane. Sonic turned his head left and looked at Tails.

"Tails." Sonic said to Tails.

Tails turned his right look at Sonic.

"Yes Sonic?" Tails responded to Sonic.

"Could you show the chipmunks the adjustments you did for the bi plane please?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Sure." Tails answered Sonic.

Tails leaned to the fount a little to get a glimpse of the chipmunks.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore..." Tails said to the chipmunks who are looking up getting a look ate the side of the bi plane has Tails paused mid sentence.

The chipmunks stopped looking at the bi plane and turned their heads left to look at Tails.

"Come with me please." Tails said to the chipmunks finishing his sentence.

The chipmunks nodded their heads slightly at Tails as their moved their eyes to keep their sights on him and walked towards him with Alvin in the lead. Once they reached up to Tails, Tails led the chipmunks to the propeller with Sonic and Knuckles following along and Tails went to the other side of the propeller present it to the chipmunks that are standing in line with Sonic and knuckles behind them.

Tails looked at the chipmunks smiling and raised his left hand up to the bi plane.

"This is ten blade propeller. As you can see, it's larger than the two blade that used to be on there. It's designed to blade more air across the blades so that the bi plane can keep up with the increased speed that's been done from the new engine inside the bi plane, which I will show you three next." Tails explained to the chipmunks.

The chipmunks looked at the propeller. Alvin looked at it with awe and the chipmunks done an applause to tails after he finished telling them about the bi plane.

"This way please." Tails ordered as he puts his left hand down to his side and led everyone to the right wing.

Everyone followed along and stopped when they saw tails by right wing. Tails looked at Sonic and Knuckles and tilted his head right twice. Sonic slightly nodded to Tails and turned his head a bit left to knuckles as grabs him by his right arm.

"Come on Knuckles." Sonic said to Knuckles.

Knuckles moved his eyes right and nodded his head to Sonic. They both walked away from behind the chipmunks and said aside with their attention back on Tails. Tails twisted his two tails together used them to propell up into the air and flew towards the chipmunks.

"You guys ready?" Tails asked the chipmunks.

The chipmunks nodded a yes to Tails and tails flew around them to get behind them. Starting with Alvin and finishing with Theodore, he grabbed the chipmunks from behind by their underarms and flew them onto the eight wing next to the solar panels on it With Sonic and Knuckles watching them.

"How's it going up there guys?" Sonic asked tails and the chipmunks.

Tails went to the edge of the wing and looked down to Sonic.

"We're good Sonic, thanks." Tails answered with a thumbs up.

Sonic gave Tails a nod and tails went back to the chipmunks.

"Now what you're standing next to on the wing is a set of six solar panels with ten sheets of silicon in each panel. There's another set of six installed on the left wing. These panels harness energy from the sun and use it to generate electricity which goes though the wires and feeds it to the electric engine that's next to the sixteen w engine in the bi planes bonnet." Tails explained to the chipmunks as he points at the solar panels on the right wing and wires that connects the panels to the electric engine.

"Can we see the engine?" Alvin asked Tails.

"Sure." Tails answered to Alvin.

Tails moved his eyes right to look at Simon.

"Simon can you go on the pilots seat and pull the bonnet hitch for me please." Tails asked Simon.

"Simon nodded a yes to Tails and goes on the pilots seat.

"oh... how come Simon gets to be on the pilots seat?" Alvin whined questionably.

Tails moved his eyes back to Alvin.

"Because I need someone to pull the hitch for me and Simon's the closest to it." Tails answered Alvin.

The bonnet pops up making a popping noise and Simon gets out of the pilots

Tails twisted his tails again, propelled in the air and flew towards the bi planes bonnet. Tails opened the bonnet and flew back towards the chipmunks. This time starting with Theodore and ending with Alvin, he grabbed the chipmunks behind by their underarms and flew them above the bonnet to show them the two engines and the chipmunks looked with awe on their separated turns. Then dropped them to Sonic who caught them with open arms. After Sonic caught Alvin from Tails and puts him after Theodore's and Simon's turn, Tails flew back to the bonnet to close it as Simon came back to Sonic. and looked up to him before Sonic looked down to Simon.

"Does Tails carry you like that Sonic?" Simon asked Sonic.

"Only if there are spikes set too far for me to jump over." Sonic answered Simon.

Tails shut the bonnet, flew back down to the ground and walked towards the chipmunks. The chipmunks noticed Tails approaching them and turned to face him.

"What you three just seen in the bonnet one at a time are two new engines. The big one's a 16 w engine that gives the bi plane enough performance to go at Sonic's speed and it's designed by me to run on algae bio fuel that I made myself. Sometimes Sonic can go faster than light but Sonic's called Sonic cause he's thought to go faster than sound so the engine's made to go that way. The small engine is the electric engine that the solar panels were hot wired to if the bi plane's on and not moving, the power from the electric engine gets used up instard of the fuel from the w 16 engine." Tails explained to the chipmunks.

"That bi plane is so awesome." Alvin complimented to Tails.

Tails looked down at Alvin and smiled at him.

"Thank you Alvin. The bi plane's Sonic's but he let's me keep it to do what I want with it and let's me fly it as a pilot whenever we go on an adventure together since I have lots if knowledge in science and technology." Tails said to Alvin.

Suddenly, a swooshing sound was heard by Tails, Knuckles and the chipmunks. Their turned to where the sound started and found that Sonic's gone. Then a long blue blur comes out of the house shutting the door behind it and zooms out up the street, with the noise it's making drawing attention from Tails, Knuckles and the chipmunks as the long blue blur disappears into the distance.

"What was that?" Theodore asked in shock.

"Relax Theodore, it's just Sonic the hedgehog. I think he decided to do some shopping." Knuckles answered Theodore.

"You guys forgot to bring your own tooth brushes, didn't you?" Simon asked Tails and Knuckles.

Tails and Knuckles both turned their heads to Simon and looked down at him.

"How did you know?" Tails and knuckles asked in union.

"That happens with just about every sitter that stays with us for a few days." Simon answered Tails and Knuckles.

Tails, Knuckles and the chipmunks heard a noise from up the street and looked towards it.

"He's back." Alvin said, knowing it's Sonic.

A long blue blur came down the street, towards the house, opened the door, came out while shutting the door as Tails, Knuckles and the chipmunks stared at where it's going and the long blue blur stops in fount of Tails, Knuckles and the chipmunks.

"Sorry guys. Have to go shopping for Tooth brushes for me and the the team." Sonic apolitically explained to the chipmunks.

"It's okay Sonic. It happens with just about every sitter that stays with us for a few days.

Alvin told Sonic.

"So anyway, you guys want to play catch." Sonic asked the chipmunks.

"Yeah." The chipmunks replied in union.

" Alright guys, lead is to the back yard." Sonic told the chipmunks.

The chipmunks obeyed and went to the house to go though to the back with the Sonic team following them.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at Dr. robotnick/ Eggman's fortress, Dr. robotnick/ Eggman is in his workshop which is part of his fortress working on a new badnick that requires life forms for batteries. But it's not just any badnick, it's a super badnick that can fly off the ground with it's feet, has flame throwers for fingers that can throw flames for 4.6 metres has a body made of titanium, heights thirty feet, is in a form of a chipmunk, has a tail that twirls and acts like a blade and requires two life forms to power it. Two life forms seem like it's not enough for the nearly finished badnick, but Dr. robotnick/Eggman made it super efficient.

"This machine will be the thing I need to destroy Sonic and his team once and for all. I just have to finish the body which would take a few days." Dr. robotnick/Eggman said to himself with pride and confidence as he continued hot wiring the circuits from the body to the tail.

While Dr Robotnick/Eggman is fixing the machine, a swat bot came into Dr. Robotnick's/Eggman's workshop through the hatch door and walked towards Dr. Robotick/Eggman.

"Excuse me your blubberness." Swat bot said to Dr. Roboutnick/Eggman for his attention.

Dr. robotnick/Eggman stopped working, turned his head to Swat bot and glared at him.

"What is so important that you have to interrupt me when I'm busy you piece of scrap metal?" Dr Robotnick/Eggman insultingly asked Swat bot.

There is something I have found on the internet on what the Sonic team have been up to sir." Swat bot answered Dr. Robotnick/Eggman under the fear of what he might do to him.

Curious, Dr. Robotnick/Eggman let's go of the circuits he was hot wiring and went in a standing mode in fount of Swat bot.

"Take us to the computer Swat bot." Dr. Robotnick/Eggman ordered Swat bot.

Swat bot led Dr. Robotnick/Eggman through the hatch door out of the workshop to Dr Robotnick's/Eggman's computer room. The room is small with a big wide screen on the wall, a Massive keyboard built into the room with a microphone and speakers and a big chair. Dr Robotnick/Eggman came into the room, turned arond and sat ion the chair. The sensors sensed the villain's presence and had the chair turned left so that Dr. Robotnick/Eggman is facing the big computer screen on the wall. He leaned forward towards the microphone.

"Computer, show me the last page to your history of internet browsing." Dr. Robotnick/Eggman ordered the computer.

The computer obeyed and showed Dr Robotnick/Eggman the last page to it's internet browsing which is an online ad of the Sonic team's babysitting business. Dr. Robotnick/Eggman read the name of the ad and a thought popped into his dark minded head as an evil smirk comes on his face.

"hmm... This kind of thing that they're doing may work to our advantage." Dr. Roboutnick/Eggman said.

Dr. Robotnick/Eggman grabbed onto the controls at the right armrest of the chair and used them to turn the chair right. Then Dr. Robotnick/Eggman got up off the chair and looked at Swat bot.

"Good work Swat bot. I shell have their babysitting job work to my pure evil scheme." Dr. Robotnick/Eggman announed to Swat bot.

"But sir, you haven't read the whole ad." Swat bot pointed out to Dr. Robotnick/Engman.

"Well whatever it is, it's nothing I can't handle." Dr. Robotnick/Eggman argued to Swat bot.

"But the ad also said..." Swat bot said mid sentence.

Dr. Robotnick/Eggman grew impatient with Swat bot.

"SILENCE YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS OR I'LL HAVE YOU TAKEN APART FOR SCARP METAL!" Dr. Robotnick/Eggman threatened Swat bot.

Swat bot shuts his voice chip straight away and quiver slight to moderately with fear that his maker and master would do to him what he said if he didn't obey.

"Now, I'll have my special robots that I had cleverly disguised as organic forms and have them search for where they have landed they're bi plane. Wherever they landed it, they're babysitting there and whatever children they're babysitting, I'll have metal Sonic go there and capture them for my new badnick. It'll make the Sonic team look like lousy babysitters and I'll finally have my revenue on Sonic the hedgehog." Dr. Roboutnick said finishing his long speech with an loud wicked laugh.

Dr. Robotnick/Eggman then stopped laughing and took a long stare at Swat bot.

"Swat bot, have my disguised robots search for their bi plane, starting with Moboitopis." Dr. Robotnick commanded Swat bot.

Swat bot gave Dr. Robotnick/Eggman a salute.

"Yes your blubberness." Swat bot replied to Dr. Robotnick/Eggman.

Swat bot went to do his duty while Dr. Robotnick/Eggman started his way back to his workshop to continue working on his new machine. Meanwhile back at the Seville's house, the Sonic team and the chipmunks had finished playing catch and were in the house sitting at the kitchen table as Theodore's in the kitchen making launch for everyone expect for Sonic for Sonic told Theodore that he had an early launch before they came. Sure Tails had a sandwich and Knuckles had a chilli dog, but Tail's didn't have any breakfast when he got up and one chilli dog is just a snack. While Alvin, Simon, Tails and Knuckles are at the table chatting away with Theodore making launch. Sonic's in the chipmunks bedroom looking at and admiring the posters of the Sonic team and Michawl Jackson that Alvin put on a wall above and behind his bed. After a while of looking at and admiring the posters, Sonic decided to go join the others downstairs in the kitchen. He walked out of the chipmunks bedroom, shut the door behind him, went to the stairway, went onto the stair rail, slid down on it to the ground floor, double back flipped and landed on his feet, sliding across the hall way with a pose.

"Way pass cool." Sonic said to himself as he slid across the hall.

Sonic found himself sliding to a wall.

"Ah oh." Sonic said.

Sonic puts his hands in fount, preparing to hit into the wall, but his speeder sneakers slowed him to a stop cause they have a firm grip, getting Sonic close to the wall by just inches. Sonic sigh in relief and went to the kitchen to join the others.

"I won't be doing that again, cause next time I won't be so lucky." Sonic said to himself as he walked to the door to the kitchen.

Sonic opened the door with his right hand, went into the kitchen and went to the kitchen table to join the others.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted the others.

"Hey." The others greeted back.

"So Knuckles, if you're the guardian of the master emerald on the floating island, why ain't you there guarding it. Ain't you concerned that Dr. Eggman would steal it or something?" Simon asked Knuckles, knowing it could cause trouble if it goes in the wrong hands.

Knuckles smirked that Simon and gently puts his left arm around the back of his neck.

"Don't sweat it Si. My good friend Tikal's covering for me on the job. She offered and I accepted it." Knuckles told Simon.

"Hey" Alvin said to Knuckles to get his attention.

It worked. Knuckles turned to face Alvin.

"You must be tried of guarding that thing. Well I don't blame you Knuckles. Bring a guardian's a boring job." Alvin said to Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded his head in agreement as he thought back his duty's on guarding the master emerald all the time and the night he first met Tikal and she offered to cover for him.

**Flashback:** _Knuckles is facing another boring night guarding the master emerald. Suddenly, in the light sky, other then the stars, Knuckles saw artificial lights that look like it belong to a bi plane, and it is a bi plane._

_"bah, union vented guests, always coming to steal the master emerald. Oh well I finally can get some action here. Time to roll out the unwelcome mat." Knuckles said to himself. Knuckles lounched out a stuffed glove holding on to a sting attached to an mat with a word unwelcome stitched to it on a rocket. The rocket with the glove and unwelcome mat went towards the bi plane, but it missed because the pilot saw the rocket with the glove and unwelcome mat to it and dodged it._

_"Man that pilot's got good eyes." Knuckles said as he saw the bi plane dodge the weapon._

_Knuckles waited for the bi plane to come down and as soon as the bi plane got close enough, Knuckles took a big leap towards the bi plane and landed on it's nose as he grabbed on to the flame less windshield, startling the pilot who turned out to be a female echida wearing a smooth flat crown made of gold with a shiny blue gem in the middle and detailed with a square in the middle and arrows pointing down on the sides, whit sports tape warped around some of her quills and a skirt with an X and diamond patten._

_"GET AWAY FROM MY ISLAND YOU THIEF!" Knuckles yelled at the female echidna._

_"I can't." The female echidna answered."_

_The female echidna leaned her head left to get her view back on what's in fount of her and tried to land the bi plane._

_"WHY IS THAT?" Knuckles yelled at her again._

_The female echida ignored him and managed to land the bi plane on the floating island. Before the female echidna could turn off the ignition, Knuckles grabbed onto her by her her neck._

_"WHY DID YOU LAND ON MY ISLAND?" Knuckles asked the terrified female echidna._

_"Please, I didn't mean to land here. I'm low on fuel and I'm almost all out. If you have any I'll buy it." The female echida pleaded to Knuckles._

_"Sorry, I don't any to sell, but I'm not falling for that." Knuckles said to the Female echidna._

_"No I'm not kidding, take a look for yourself." The female edchina told Knuckles as she points at the fuel thermometer on the dash broad._

_Knuckles instantly get his fists off the female echidna._

_"Fine." Knuckles said to the female echidna._

_The female echidna got out of her bi plane as knuckles got off the nose. Knuckles got in the bi plane and looked at the fuel thermometer on the dash broad and saw that it's empty._

_"Oh..." Knuckles said._

_Just then, Knuckles got hit hard on the back of the head and dropped down on the pilot seat floor face down. He got up and rubbed the back if his head in pain as she looked at the female echidna who looked as if she'd just hit him._

_"And that's for trying to smash my ride." The female echidna told Knuckles._

_Knuckles smiled at the female echidna._

_You got a very good punch for a girl." Knuckles complemented the female echidna._

_"Thanks." The female echidna thanked Knuckles as she smiled back._

_Knuckles took out his right hand to the female echidna._

_"I'm Knuckles." Knuckles introduced himself to the female echidna_

_"I'm Tikal." The female echidna introduce herself to Knuckles._

_Knuckles and Tikal shook hands and got out of the bi plane with Knuckles letting Tikal go first. Tikal looked at Knuckles._

_"What are you doing here anyway?" Tikal asked Knuckles._

_"I'm the guardian of the master emerald. I have to guard it our else someone thief will still it. If it happens, the island will crash into the water and go in the bottom." Knuckles explained to Tikal._

_knuckles pointed at the master emerald and Tikal turned around and saw the master emerald._

_"So what else happens if it's stolen? Tikal asked Knuckles._

_"If it goes into the hands of an evil person, an awful lot of bad things would happen to the world. That's why I have to guard it." Knuckles explained to Tikal._

_"I tell you what. I know two friends of mine that also have a bi plane. Maybe they'll have fuel. I'll ring them up ask them to bring some for you." Knuckles told Tikal._

_"Thank you Knuckles, I'll let you use my phone it still has credit." Tikal thanked Knuckles._

_Tikal went back into the bi plane, grabbed out her mobile phone and tossed it to Knuckles who managed to catch it. Tikal then got out of the bi plane again, went to Knuckles, came in fount of him him as he dials up Sonic's number and kissed him on the cheek. Knuckles blushed as he smiled at Tikal._

_"Tikal, we just met." knuckles told Tikal._

_"It must be pretty boring guarding that thing huh?" Tikal asked Knuckles._

_Knuckles nodded._

_"How about I'll cover for you so you can have some time for yourself." Tikal offered to Knuckles._

_"Thanks. I could go look for some action or maybe spend some time with Sonic." Knuckles accepted._

_The mobile phone made a ringing sound from Sonic's phone and Knuckles puts it to his ear._

**End of flashback.**

"Hey knuckles, are you okay?" Sonic asked Knuckles with concern.

Knuckles looked at Sonic.

"I'm fine Sonic. I'm just thinking back when Tikal and I first met. Knuckles answered Sonic

Knuckles looked at Alvin and Simon.

"You guys like to hear about it." Knuckles asked Alvin and Simon.

"Yes." Alvin and Simon replied to Knuckles.

Knuckles went on telling them about his flashback.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon, after Knuckles told Alvin and Simon about his flashback, Theodore's almost finished. making lunch.

"Lunch is almost ready guys." Theodore announced to the Sonic team.

Theodore left the stove, went to bench and looked at Sonic.

"Sonic." Theodore said to get Sonic's attention.

Sonic looked at Theodore.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Theodore asked Sonic.

"I'm fine Theodore, but I would like to have a soda." Sonic told Theodore.

"Sure Sonic." Theodore replied to Sonic.

Theodore went to the fridge, opened the fridge door with his right paw, grabbed out a can of Pepsi with his left paw, closed the fridge door walked back to the bench and put the can of Pepsi on the bench.

"Alvin I gotta get back to the stove, can you give this to Sonic please?" Theodore asked Alvin as he got back to the stove.

"Sure." Alvin answered Theodore.

Alvin got up from his seat, went to the bench, grabbed the can of Pepsi with his left paw, went back to table and slid it across the table to Sonic who caught the can with his left hand..

"Thanks Alvin and Theodore." Alvin thanked Sonic.

"You got it Sonic." Alvin responded to Sonic as he returned to his seat.

Theodore turned off the stove, went to the cupboards and drawers, opened them and out flat plates and cutlery for himself, his brothers, Tails and Knuckles. Then he closed the cupboards and drawers and went to and fro in the kitchen as he grabbed the food from the stove and other bench and he puts the caramelized beef, mixed veggies and mashed pumpkin and potato on the plates and puts the cutlery between the food with the knifes on the right and the forks on the left. Theodore grabbed the plates with food and cutlery two at a time and brings them to the table, setting them to the guys sitting at the table.

"Well, how good is this." Knuckles complemented as he looked at the plate of food set before him.

Theodore looked Knuckles and smiled at him.

"Why thank you Knuckles, cooking's my thing." Theodore thanked Knuckles.

Theodore sets his down last and sat down at the table between Simon and Tails. Theodore looked at Sonic and Sonic looked back at Theodore.

"There's some left over if you change your mind Sonic." Theodore told Sonic.

"Thanks Theodore." Sonic thanked Theodore.

While the Sonic team and the chipmunks are having lunch, two robots that Dr. Robotnick/Eggman had cleverly disguised has two organic forms in raccoon forms are searching for the Sonic team's bi plane. Swat bot had told them to search for it, starting with new mobotroplis as Dr Robotnick/Eggman instructed the swat bot. Swat bot also told them it could be on anyone's fount lawn so they were searching in the suburbs. The first one is searching one half of the suburbs, the second searched though the other half After searching at the ones closest to the city, they went further out until they reached out to a set of suburbs where block the Seville's live in after searching though eighteen other suburbs. The second disguised robot ended up the Seville's block when the Sonic team and the chipmunks are having lunch. It went down four houses at the block and spotted a bi plane in fount of the fifth one that looked like a two story wooden house painted in white. The second disguised robot scanned the bi plane and found the word Sonic on it, proving it to be Sonic's bi plane. The second disguised robot then went around the bi plane to get a view of the house, turned on it's X-ray vision and spotted six warm blood body images that appear to belong to the Sonic team and the chipmunks. The second disguised robot turned off it's X-ray vision, moved it's left wrist to it's mouth and spoke into the built in speaker that's well hidden with fake fur that yet still allows sound to get though to the speaker.

"1 I have successfully found them and their bi plane. they appear to be babysitting three young male chipmunks in a white painted two story wooden house. Over." The second disguised robot spoke into it's speaker to the first disguised robot.

"I copy 2. Let's get back to the fortress and report to Dr. Eggman. Over and out." The first disguised robot spoke back though the speaker.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE BOY'S FOUNT LAWN?" A voice yelled out at the second disguised robot.

The second disguised robot turned as it moved it's left arm to it's side and saw a young female chipmunk in wearing a pink dress and pink skirt with her paws to her hips. Between them is a tall young female chipmunk on her right wearing purple glasses, a purple dress and skirt and a short chubby young female chipmunk wearing a grass green bow, dress and skirt.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was trying to get home and this house appears to look like mine. I'll be on my way." The second disguised robot excused the young female chipmunks.

The second disguised robot quickly went off the Seville's property, went round the young female chipmunks, got off the footpath and started his way back to the fortress as the three young female chipmunks mouthed at each other about the raccoon they thought is then the fount door of the house opened. Simon came out, shut the door and ran onto the footpath to the three young female chipmunks. Simon came up to the one in pink.

"Brittany we heard you yelling out here, what's the matter?" Simon asked Brittany.

Brittany looked down at her feet, took a huff, blow out her mouth and looked back at Simon.

"Not much. Just a raccoon we thought was invading your house, but he said his looking for his home and it looked a lot like his and he had his left." Brittany answered Simon.

"And he had his left wrist to his mouth before Brittany yelled out to him." The young female chipmunk in purple butted in.

"What? You don't think someone's after us, do you Jeanette?" Simon asked the young female chipmunk in purple.

"No." Jeanette replied to Simon.

The young female chipmunk in grass green leaned forward a little and turned her head right to see the bi plane on the Seville's fount lawn.

"Um, what's that bi plane doing on your lawn Simon?" the young female chipmunk in grass green asked Simon as she pointed at the bi plane with a pointer finger from her left hand.

"That bi plane is the Sonic team's Eleanor. Dave found an ad for them setting and hired them to look after us for a week while he's away on a business trip." Simon pointed out to the young female chipmunk in grass green.

"You say the Sonic team?" Brittany asked Simon.

"Yes I did." Simon answered Brittany.

The three young female chipmunks rejoiced and highly pitched mouthed at each other over the Sonic team bring at their block. Then they looked back at Simon.

"You want to come meet them?" Simon asked the three young female chipmunks.

The three young female chipmunks nodded a yes to Simon.

"Okay, but you have to remain calm when meeting them. Now come with me." Simon told the three young female chipmunks.

Simon led the three young female chipmunks to the the house. He opened the fount door with his left paw and led the three young female chipmunks in. The youngest one shut the fount door behind them and Simon led them to the kitchen where Alvin and Theodore were talking to the Sonic team about their music career and their friends who are those three young female chipmunks while Sonic's having a bit of food left over from Theodore's cooking. Simon and the three young female chipmunks came into position in the kitchen where his brothers and the Sonic team can see him with Simon in the lead. Simon signaled the girls to stop there and the three young female chipmunks stood in line.

"Excuse me, guys." Simon said to his brothers and the Sonic team to get their attention.

Alvin, Simon and the Sonic team stopped their conversation, Sonic stopped eating and looked at Simon as he gave a small yet present smile.

"Sonic, tails, and knuckles, these girls are our female counterparts/best friends the chipettes,..." Simon introduced to the Sonic team as gestured to the girls before turning his head left to the girls.

"... and girls these guys are with Alvin and Theodore are the Sonic team." Simon introduced to the chipettes.

The Sonic team got off their seats and approached the chipettes as Sonic and Ttails smiled at them. Tails came out first cause he usually gets excited when meeting new people. So Tails greeted with the chipettes with a hi and asked them how they're been, then Knuckles took his turn in greeting. Knuckles however didn't take it very long cause he's not used to meeting unfamiliar people and the chipettes had a bit of trouble shacking paws with him. The last one to greet them is Sonic.

"Hey, how you girls doing? I'm Sonic the hedgehog, leading man of the Sonic team. Alvin and Theodore have been telling us some great things about you girls, it's good to meet you." Sonic greeted to the chipettes as he shook paws with them.

"Thanks sonic, I'm a big fan of yours, so it's great seeing you too." Brittany thanked Sonic.

"Oh and um, I hate to butt in Sonic, but there was a raccoon on the fount lawn and he appeared to had his left wrist to his mouth." Jeanette butted in, pointing out on what she and her sisters saw on the Seville's residence earlier.

Sonic gave Jeanette an awkward look as did Tails and Knuckles as Sonic wondered if it's what the yelling outside was about, then he figured that Dr. Eggman was tracking them with his robots. Not wanting to frighten the chipmunks and chipettes, he decided to have a small talk about it to Tails and Knuckles. Then he turned around and looked back at Simon.

"Hey Simon, I gotta have a talk with Tails and Knuckles, how about you and your brothers give the girls something to eat or drink." Sonic suggested to Simon.

"Sure Sonic." Simon answered Sonic.

The Sonic team went up stairs and went into the bathroom from the hall. Tails locked the door and him and Knuckles got their attention to knuckles.

"Guys, I think Dr. Eggman just tracked us." Sonic told Tails and Knuckles.

"How do you know that Sonic?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"He's built machines that he also had cleverly disguised as organic life forms. Tails know that too, cause Dr. Eggman used them before to track me and Tails down and when I knocked them down, he'd studied one of them and found that they got built in speakers underneath fake fur." Sonic explained to Knuckles.

Sonic came right into Tail's and Knuckle"s personal spaces and leaned his head forward a bit as he eyes to look right and left at Knuckles and Tails.

"Dr. Eggman is up to something you two. Whatever it is, it's not good and I think there may be a part in it for the chipmunks, or the chipettes. But whatever it is, well put a stop to it. No way Dr. Eggman would beat us in whatever he's up to this time." Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles in a confident matter.

"And why Sonic?" Kknuckles asked Sonic again.

Sonic moved back and lifted his arms in the air.

"Cause we're Sonic Hero's. And Sonic hero's never give up." Sonic said.

"Yeah. Tails yelled as he made his right hand into a fist and struck it out as he jumped in the air.

"Come on guys, let's get get to kids in case they go a fight." Sonic told Tails and Knuckles.

Tails and Knuckles agreed. Knuckles away from the bathroom door so tails can get to it. Tails unlocked it, opened it and the Sonic team went out of the bathroom to get back downstairs to the kitchen.


End file.
